1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to model racing cars for use in electric track games. More specifically, the invention relates to model slot cars that are maneuverable about a predetermined pathway around a closed loop track. The cars employ a remotely controlled steering mechanism including a guide arm that engages a slot in the track and effects the lateral displacement of the car, allowing a game player to change lanes and pass an opponent's car along the track.
2. Background
Slot car track games are well known in the art. The simplest embodiment of the game includes a closed loop track that simulates a street, highway or race track (hereinafter collectively referred to as raceway). The raceway generally comprises two or more coextensive lanes, each defined by a guide way or slot in the surface of the track which is adapted to receive a downwardly projecting pin that is immovably fixed to the underside of a model car for guiding the car around the track. The slots are arranged in generally parallel relationship to one another at a predetermined distance in order to alleviate lane interference when the model cars or vehicles are overtaking and passing one another. Busbars or power rails to which a direct current electrical source is coupled are provided on either side of each slot. The power rails engage with corresponding pick-up brushes or shoes on the model vehicle to provide electrical current to a drive motor mounted on the model. Each vehicle has a controller which controls the power supply to the motor. The greater the magnitude of the voltage supplied to the motor, the faster the model vehicle will move around the raceway. While these vehicles have the ability to overtake one another, the operator of the model is constrained to follow a fixed, predetermined path defined by the slot on the surface of the track. Because these models lack steering control, there is no interaction between the racing vehicles other than the ability for one vehicle to overtake another.
With the ever increasing sophistication of the racing game enthusiast, there is a growing demand for more realistic and interactive racetrack games. Since the play value of the foregoing prior art car and track system is limited to the regulation of the speed of travel, attempts have been made to provide track games which enable an operator to control movement of the vehicle from one lane to the other without the constraint of a guide slot in the track surface.
A racing game which has been suggested to avoid the constraints of the foregoing slot car systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,637. A slotless track with laterally spaced side walls defining two vehicle lanes therebetween is provided for use with steerable models that are devoid of guide pin means. These guide pinless cars are steered so as to be biased against one or the other of the side walls by selecting the polarity of the direct current voltage applied to the electric drive motor in each car. The voltage is applied through electrically conductive strips extending along the track in each lane. These model vehicles are steered by adapting the rear wheels to be individually rotatable on the rear axle, and by providing a somewhat complex gear train from the motor such that one or the other of the rear wheels is driven in the forward direction depending upon the direction of rotation of the motor which, in turn, depends upon the polarity of the DC voltage applied to the motor. While slotless track game vehicles have interactive advantages over conventional slot guided vehicles when attempting to overtake and pass an opponent on a straight section of track, the advantage is nullified when racing through curves which are a necessary part of a closed loop track circuit. Unfortunately, slotless track games have not yet been able to overcome the laws of physics (e.g., centrifugal force) in that the high rate of acceleration and velocity combined with the relative low mass of the model, frequently results in the vehicle leaving the track upon entering a curve. This effects down time or the necessity for the vehicle operator to slow the vehicle down upon entering a curve. In addition, since each lane has associated power rails, vehicle speed is unavoidably reduced when attempting a lane change because electrical current is not available between lanes.
Another drawback of the slotless track game system involves the burdensome and difficult task of the operator having to continually steer the vehicle. Steering a fast moving model around a raceway is difficult because the model rounds the track in a very short time relative to an actual automobile race. Very few persons possess the skills or endurance to continually steer the model vehicle about the raceway.
To address the problems posed by centrifugal force when entering curves at high velocities, power loss when effecting a lane change, and the burdensome task of having to continually steer the model vehicle around the track, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,876 provides a self-powered vehicle that is adapted to run on a trackway having a plurality of lane defining guide slots. The vehicle includes on its underside a guide element having a downwardly biased guide pin that is engageable with the guide slots in the trackway. The guide element is provided with a remotely controlled magnetic coil for engaging and disengaging the guide pin with the guide slot. A steering control mechanism connected to the front steering wheels of the vehicle is adapted to work in concert with the guide element so that when the electromagnetic coil is energized the guide pin upwardly disengages from the guide slot and the steering control mechanism is simultaneously actuated, allowing the operator to steer the vehicle toward an adjacent guide slot. When the model is over the desired guide slot the magnetic coil is de-energized allowing the re-engagement of the downwardly biased guide pin with the new slot and the simultaneous straightening of the front steering wheels. The steering wheels are biased so as to return to the forward position upon de-energizing the magnetic coil.
Despite advances over prior art track games, the '876 track game has its shortcomings. Lane changes can only be effected on the straight sections of the raceway. High velocity lane changes on curves are impossible due to centrifugal forces acting to drive the vehicle off the track when the guide pin is disengaged therefrom. These drawbacks require opposing players to carry out their racing strategies on the straightaways, thus detracting from the realism and excitement of the game. Even on the straightaways the racing vehicle must be slowed down to effect a lane change, because "fishing" for an adjacent guide slot with the guide pin is difficult at high speeds. The absence of the capability to maneuver the vehicle on the curve at high rates of speed coupled with the necessity to slow down to effect a lane change on the straightaway, makes this game a less than acceptable simulation of a real automobile race.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,909 discloses a model vehicle racing apparatus comprising a track having first and second guide slots, a lane changing slot disposed between the first and second guide slots and a racing vehicle for use on the track. The racing vehicle is provided with a guide member for engagement with the guide slots wherein the degree of protrusion of the guide member into the guide slots is controlled so that the lane changing slot can be selectively engaged by the racing vehicle to effect a lane change. The guide member is always engaged in a slot alleviating the necessity to "fish" for a slot when effecting a lane change. However, the operator or player is constrained to follow a predetermined pathway since the lane changing slots are located at fixed locations about the track. The game players are not free to execute a passing maneuver until a lane changing slot is encountered.
In order to enhance the play value of electronic track games, it would be desirable to provide games that permit the individual operator to plan and execute racing strategies with as much realism as would be encountered under actual racing conditions. Model slot car racing would be more enjoyable if the operator could maneuver the vehicle, control its speed, and yet not be burdened with having to steer it at all times. Accordingly, there is a need for a model racing vehicle that permits the operator to simulate actual driving conditions and execute racing strategies utilizing the full gamit of the raceway.